A new baby in the family
by GSR4ever87
Summary: Horatio and Calleigh were prepared to spend the rest of the day celebrating their 7th year wedding anniversary, but their little girl seemed to have other ideas. Welcome the newest addition to the Caine family. Fifth story in the A Different beginning series. A little A/U. Two-Shot.
1. An interruption to their celebration

Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters

Summary: Horatio and Calleigh were prepared to spend the rest of the day celebrating their 7th year wedding anniversary, but their little girl seemed to have other ideas. Welcome the newest addition to the Caine family. Fifth story in the A Different beginning series. A little A/U. Two-Shot.

Title: A new baby in the family  
Genre: Family  
Rating: K+  
Spoilers: None  
Time-line: 3 months after A change of heart?  
Warnings: None  
Main Parings: Ducaine  
Minor Parings: GSR  
Other Characters: The Caine kids, Sara Grissom  
Series Order: A Different Beginning, A life changing moment, First day of school, A Change of heart?, A new baby in the family

* * *

A new baby in the family

Chapter 1: An interruption to their celebration

Calleigh was just opening her eyes while stretching when the bedroom door opened, then she smiled when she was settled and asked. "What's this guys?"

C.J. was carrying a tray that had a plate of food of food on it, Christy was carrying the glass of milk, Josh was carrying a rose, and Kyle was carrying the newspaper, which they all had smiles on their faces.

After she sits up, C.J. sets the tray in place. "All of us kids thought it would be thoughtful to do something nice for you."

Once all the other items were on the tray, she responded. "Thanks guys, I feel like the luckiest mother in the world."

They smiled as Horatio came into the room. "Uh guys, you seem to have a mess to clean in the kitchen."

Kyle speaks. "Alright dad."

Christy steps up to her mom first, kissed her on the cheek, and said. "Love you mom."

"Love you too, honey."

C.J. followed Christy's lead, and Kyle picked up Josh so he could give Calleigh a kiss, then after setting his younger brother back on the floor, he bends down and gives Calleigh a kiss too before saying. "Love you too, mom."

Calleigh looks at him with her eyes beaming. "Love you too, sweetie."

When Kyle had asked Calleigh if he could start calling her mom, it was one of the best days of her life. She honestly never expected it, but she was very honored he thought of her as his mother so there was no hesitation on her part of accepting it.

Kyle then smiled, and after picking up Josh again, all the kids left the room while Calleigh watched them, then she looked up at her husband and spoke with tears in her eyes, which wasn't all from the sweet gesture of the kids, the hormones was playing its part. "Are we lucky or what?"

Horatio cups her cheek and replied. "We are very lucky." Then he leans down and pecks her on the lips, which she responded.

When they pulled back, he kissed her forehead before taking the paper and walking to his side of the bed so he could sit with her while she ate.

After a few minutes, Horatio speaks. "Oh, Sara called and said she should be here around 3."

Sara wanted to be here for Calleigh when the baby was born, so Grissom told her to have a kid and husband free weekend to be with her, of course Sara was hesitant at first because she wasn't use to going away for more than a day away from her family unless it involved work, but when she thought about having a little alone time she kind of liked the idea, not that she didn't love her family very much or her job for that matter, she just felt like she could use a break.

Calleigh nodded as she took a bite of her food. After she took another bite and swallowed, she commented. "Even though I'm sad I won't see the kids, I'm glad that Grissom offered to watch them while she gets out of the house for a few days, it's a very sweet thing for him to do."

Horatio stopped reading the paper to look at her and replied in a very sincere tone."Sweetheart, anytime you want to leave the kids with me for a few days you are welcome to do that."

Calleigh looks over at him and smiled. "I know that, Handsome. I didn't mean to imply that you aren't sweet, I was just making a comment." He nodded with a smile and goes back to reading, but she could tell he looked relieved, so she slips her fingers into his and continued. "You Handsome, are the sweetest man in the world."

He chuckles as he folds the paper back up, then after setting it on his night stand, he scoots closer to her and replied. "Now you're just laying it on thick."

She chuckled with a nod. "Maybe, but I want you to know, that I know, that you care about me and my well-being."

He smiled as he leaned towards her. "And I do very much." Then he pressed his lips toward hers, and just like every time, she responded.

After a few minutes, he removes his lips from hers and kisses her neck while she keeps her eyes closed, enjoying the moment.

Then she cleared her throat and puts her hands on top of his. "Handsome, I wish we can just enjoy this all day, but I have to finish eating, take a shower and get ready."

He pulled back, placed his forehead on the side of her head and whispered. "Ok."

After a few more seconds, he pulls his head back so he could look into her eyes. "I love you."

She smiled with a wink. "And I love you." Then she gasped a little, moves the tray down a little and puts her hand on her stomach as she commented. "And somebody else wanted to say I love you too."

He smiled as he placed his hand on her stomach and felt the tap on the palm of his hand. "And I love you little one."

They took a few seconds to enjoy this moment, then she goes back to eating while he keeps the palm of his hand on her stomach. Even though this was the third child he got to have this experience with, he never got tired of it. Now it was only a matter of days before he would be able to hold her in his arms and he couldn't wait, actually nobody could, they've been excited the moment she hit the 9 month mark.

* * *

After Sara had gotten there and rested for a bit, she asked Calleigh if she wanted to get out of the house for a few hours, which Horatio was very insistent that she go. It did made her curious why he wanted her to leave, especially when all the kids offered to stay with him, but she left the house with Sara anyways.

When they suggested to have a little ice cream, they got some at the ice cream shop before stopping at the park and enjoying the weather, which they were very happy with the small breeze coming through.

As they sat on the bench in a shady area and had their ice cream, Calleigh looked over at Sara and asked. "How are you doing without the kids?"

She sighed after swallowing her bite, then replied. "It was hard leaving them even though I know Grissom is fully capable of handling everything. I guess that's just a mother being a mother."

Calleigh nodded with a smile, then spoke after swallowing her bite. "Well I know it's not the same, but I'll share my kids with you for the weekend."

Sara chuckled with a shake of her head. "No it isn't the same, but I'll take it, thank you."

Calleigh smiled with a nod. "You're welcome. What are friends for?"

Sara smiled in return. "I guess they are for sharing ice cream, sharing their time with each other, and apparently sharing kids."

Calleigh chuckled this time. "I would have to agree with you there." Sara smiled again with a nod as Calleigh continued once they calmed down. "But really, thank you for taking the time to be away from your family and being here. It really means a lot to me."

Sara reached for her hand and replied. "Of course, it means a lot to me too, you're my best friend and it's an honor and privilege to be there for you."

Calleigh nodded as Sara released her hand, then after a few more bites of their ice cream being done in silence, they go back to talking about other things, but most importantly enjoying each other's company.

* * *

After a couple of hours Sara took Calleigh home, and after Sara stopped the vehicle in the driveway, they got out before walking up to the front door. Once they were there, Calleigh opened it and was shocked when she walked in and saw candles lit up in the living room with a happy anniversary sign hanging from their plasma TV. She turned to the right when she heard Horatio clear his throat.

She smiled at her husband and the kids, who were all standing there with smiles, then she looked back at Sara and asked. "Did you know about this?"

Sara just smiled with a nod, then before Calleigh could say something else, Sara looked at the kids and asked. "You guys ready?"

They nodded as they started walking toward the door, then after hurriedly saying bye and happy anniversary to their mother, the kids walked out of the door before Sara shut it.

When it clicked shut, Calleigh looked at her husband as he was walking up to her. "You hadn't said anything all morning, I thought you..."

He cuts her off as he took her hand into his. "Had forgotten?" She gave him a sheepish look as he shook his head, then he walked them over to the other side of the couch, and after sitting down, he cupped her cheek and replied. "I would have never forgotten the best day, outside of having the kids that is, of my life." He wiped a tear off her cheek, then after reaching for two Juice boxes inside the ice bucket that was sitting on the coffee table, which made Calleigh laugh, he puts the straw in and hands her one while he holds up his, then he continued while looking into her emotional green eyes. "For as many years as we are together, I'll never forget what day I married my best friend."

She smiled and replied. "To seven years, Handsome."

"To seven years, Sweetheart, and many more to come."

They smiled as they clinked their juice boxes, then after they took a sip, he cups her cheek again, and speaks as he brings her closer. "I love you."

"I love you too." Their lips had barely touched when Calleigh gasped and cringed, he pulled back looking at her with concern, and after taking a few breathes, she looked him in the eyes and said. "Oh my, my water just broke."

"I guess our little one had other ideas on what we should be celebrating today." She smiled a little as he helped her up.

Their plans may have taken an unexpected turn today, but neither one was about to complain because their newest addition will be here sooner rather than later.

When the Caine's made it to the hospital, the doctor and his staff was waiting, and while she was taken away in a wheelchair, Horatio called Sara to let her know what was going on, he also told her that it could be awhile before their little girl would come so there was no point in having everybody come to hospital just yet. Sara agreed and told him to just keep her informed and they'll be there when it was time, which Horatio agreed with that before they hung up.

After he put his phone back in his pocket he headed for the room the young doctor told him where his wife would be, not wanting to miss a single second on being by her side.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Please review.


	2. Meeting their little girl

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the last chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting their little girl

Multiple hours later

After hours upon hours of waiting and a little pacing on Horatio's part, the doctor told Calleigh it was now time, so Horatio steps to the side of her, puts his hand on her arm, kissed her temple and whispered. "You can do this, Sweetheart."

She looked at him with sweat on her forehead, which Horatio still thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world, and nodded as she slipped her hand into his other one, then as she looked at the doctor and did what she told, she squeezing her husband's hand as hard as she could, but he didn't seem to mind because anything that would help her, he would do it.

Finally when her energy was spent she fell back on the pillows as their baby girl started crying.

They proud parents smiled hearing their little one, then Calleigh asked. "Is she ok?"

A few seconds later, the brown-haired doctor replied. "She looks perfect, I'm going to clean her and weigh her then she'll be safely in your arms." Calleigh nodded lazily, then she turned her head in the other direction to see her husband.

He turned his head to look at her and his eyes were filled with so much emotion, then he leaned down, kissed her forehead and kept saying over and over how thankful he was and how much he loved her.

When he pulled back, she cupped his cheek and replied with emotion in her voice. "You're welcome Handsome and I love you too."

He placed his hand on top of hers as they continued to look lovingly in each other's eyes, at least until the doctor came up to them and said. "Well proud momma, somebody wants to see you."

They turned their attention to Calleigh's right and the doctor was holding their daughter, who had a pink blanket around her, she was also whimpering a little, so Calleigh held out her arms. After the doctor transferred the baby into them, and the moment she was secure and Calleigh spoke to her, the little girl quieted down, knowing deep down that was her mother.

After a few minutes of just admiring her and talking quietly to her, Calleigh looked at her husband and asked. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Finally finding his voice, Horatio replied. "Very beautiful." Then he leaned down, kissed his daughter softly on the forehead before pulling back and continuing. "And I love you little one, you made our anniversary extra special."

The doctor heard and asked. "Your anniversary is today?"

Horatio looked at him and replied. "Yeah, the 22."

The doctor smiled before responding. "Mr. Caine, it's the 23."

Horatio looked at his watch and saw that it was ten minutes past midnight, then he looked at him again and replied. "Right you are." Before looking at his daughter and smiled. "Well little one, it looks like you get your own special day after all."

Everybody in the room chuckled, then when they calmed down, Calleigh speaks while looking at Horatio. "You should call Sara."

He nodded, and after kissing her forehead, he replied. "I'll meet you in your room."

"Ok, love you."

Looking in to her green eyes, he responded with emotion again. "And I love you, thank you." He saw her nod with a smile before he looked down at his little girl and speaks to her. "And don't forget I love you too."

After another soft kiss on both of his girl's forehead, he walked out of the room to call Sara.

* * *

10 minutes later

Horatio was sitting in the chair next to the bed while Calleigh was still holding their newborn daughter when there was a knock on the door. He looks at Calleigh to make sure it was ok, which she nodded, so he stood up from the chair then moved it out-of-the-way before walking up to the door.

When he opened it, the kids, starting from the youngest, walked into the room congratulating him, then he turned and watched them walk to the bed as Sara stepped into the room and stood next to Horatio so she could watch the sight.

While the kids were occupied, Sara looked at Horatio and asked. "So how is the new dad?"

Horatio smiled. "I feel like this is the first time, you would think it gets old, but it doesn't. And I'm so proud of her."

"I see that you are, congratulations Horatio."

They turned to each other and she gives him a hug while he replied. "Thank you Sara." They pull back and he continued. "And thank you for taking the kids."

She nodded with a smile. "You're welcome." He nodded back as she continued after clearing her throat. "Listen, I'll let you guys have your family moment, I'm going to call Grissom."

"Ok." Sara nodded again, then as she was walking to the door, Horatio continued. "And Sara?" She looked back at him while he finished. "Remember, you are family." Sara nodded once again with a smile before walking out of the room as Horatio walked up to the hospital bed to join his family.

When Sara made it outside of the hospital, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and hit speed dial number one before placing it against her ear.

A few seconds later, she hears that voice that makes her feel so many wonderful things. "Hi dear."

Not meaning to, she sniffled a little as she replied. "Hi babe."

Concerned, he asked. "Are you ok?"

She cleared her throat to get the emotion out and replied. "I'm fine, I just miss you."

"Aww, I miss you too." Then knowing it will make her feel better he continued with. "I also love you very much."

She smiled as her heart filled with so much love for him. "I love you too, so what's going on?"

He took a breath and they just continued to talk back and forth.

* * *

5 minutes later

After the Caine kids took turns holding their new baby sister, which even Josh got to hold his sister with Kyle's help, there was a knock on the door.

Calleigh looked up at Horatio and nodded her head so he smiled and walked over to the door.

When he opened it, he was surprised to see Dr. Zimmer on the other side.

They smiled at each other and Horatio said. "Dr. Zimmer what a pleasant surprise."

"I heard the Caine family is here so I wanted to check to see what was going on."

Horatio nodded as he replied. "Come in and see for yourself." Dr. Zimmer walked into the room as the kids looked at him.

Kyle, recognizing the good doctor, smiled and said. "Dr. Zimmer, Hi."

He walked up to Kyle, shook his hand and asked. "Staying out of trouble?"

Kyle nodded with a chuckle. "Yes sir."

"Good to hear." Then he saw the reason for the Caine family to be here and replied. "I see you have a new bundle of joy." Calleigh smiled proudly as Horatio stood next to her, then Dr. Zimmer continued. "And what a cutie she is."

Calleigh replied. "Thank you, Dr. Zimmer."

After he nodded again, he was introduced to the rest of the kids before he left the room, happy for the family.

As the door closed, Horatio commented. "Good doctor."

They all nodded in agreement as there was another knock on the door, this time Calleigh just said. "Come in."

And when the door opened it was Sara again.

They all smiled at her and Calleigh said. "Somebody wants to meet their Aunt Sara now."

Sara walked to the bed as the kids pulled back away from the bed so there would be more room.

When Sara stopped next to the bed, Calleigh transferred the little girl in her arms, and after she was secure, she looked down and commented. "Blue eyes and I'm seeing a little blond hair, I think you guys are in trouble."

They laughed as Calleigh replied. "I don't doubt that."

As Sara continued to look at her, she asked. "So do we have a name for this little one?"

Calleigh cleared her throat before responding. "We have an idea."

Sara looked at Calleigh and asked as she smiled. "Well are you going to keep me in suspense?"

Calleigh looked up at Horatio and he nodded with a smile, then she looked at her best friend and replied. "We kind of need your approval."

Confused, she asked. "Why would you..." She stop as a realization hit her. "You want to name her after me?"

"Well sort of, we were thinking Sarah-Elizabeth." When she hadn't said anything, Calleigh became unsure. "Of course we could just drop the Sa..."

Sara cuts her off. "No, it's perfect. I'm just overwhelmed that you would do that."

Calleigh smiled as she placed her hand on Sara's arm. "You've been my best friend since we were 11 years old, and I couldn't imagine not using my two best friend's names for my daughters."

Sara sniffled as she nodded. "Well thank you and it really is a beautiful name." Calleigh nodded as she removed her hand, then she wiped her cheek as Sara looked down at the little girl in her arms. "Well little one, you are one lucky little girl, you couldn't have asked for better parents, which I'm sure your brothers and sister will attest to that."

All the kids smiled once Kyle explained to Christy and Josh what Sara meant, then after a few more minutes of holding Sarah-Elizabeth, Sara handed her back to Calleigh, then after a few more minutes stay, the kids kissed their parents goodbye and goodnight before walking out of the room with Sara so they could go home and sleep.

When the door clicked shut, Horatio gets on the bed next to Calleigh, and as she was looking at their daughter, she asked. "I know it wasn't the type of anniversary you were looking for, but I hope you liked the end result."

He smiled as she placed his hand on the tummy of his new girl. "I'm more than happy with this result and I wouldn't trade the evening for anything." He looked at her with a sincere look as he finished. "Although, I wish I could have taken your pain away."

She nodded with a smile. "I know, but you were there with me, which made it more bearable."

He cupped her cheek with his free hand. "Always, Sweetheart." He leans over and kissed her softly on the lips, then after he pulled back she started to yawn, so he smiled and continued. "You should rest."

"Yeah, you want to hold her or should I put her down?"

"I'll hold her for a bit."

After she transferred the baby into Horatio's arms, Calleigh kissed her husband on the cheek and whispered her love you's to her daughter and Horatio before falling asleep not long after.

Horatio smiled as he looked at his sleeping beauty, then he looked down at his other sleeping beauty in his arms before whispering. "Thank you for coming into our lives, our family is now complete with you in it." He bends down, kisses his daughter's forehead and finished. "I love you, sleep tight little one."

As he continued to hold and watch over her, he was still beaming and in awe with her while trying to image what type of woman she'll be become or whose footsteps she will follow as she got older.

But he did know a few things above anything else, one, he was looking forward to witnessing every new thing she learns, two, he'll be there helping/guiding her when she needed it, and three, he'll protect her always. Which really, that was a promise for his whole family because they mean absolutely everything to him, and without them, he would be feeling empty right now.

He mentally shook those sad thoughts away as he kept his thoughts toward the positive and the future, and in this moment he couldn't find any fault in how the future will look.

* * *

AN: I hope you liked it even though it was only a 2 chapter story, but there will be more to the series soon. So until then, once again enjoy your weekend and week, and thank you for the continuing support, I wouldn't have written past the first story in the series without it and the inspiration to continue, take care.


End file.
